Rule Number 12
by AtomicBaby
Summary: Rule number 12 was made for a reason, and Anthony DiNozzo always followed it...well, mostly. But when Gibb's niece Brody lands a job at NCIS can Tony resist the temptation? Or will he give in and risk the lives of not only himself, but his team too? Rated M for a reason, guys, come on, it's me after all!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sooo…I needed something to replace my TWD fic (even though I still have one or two chapters left to write for it, I still am pretty upset about it ending!) and I had forgotten how much I **_**love**_** NCIS, especially Tony *drools* so I decided to write some sort of fic! Hooray! Now, my knowledge of all things science is pretty limited, so bear with me! I'm re-watching the first season as we speak, so I'm aiming to improve my knowledge at least a **_**teeny**_** bit! But anyways, sorry for all the TIVA lovers out there, this is a Tony/OC fic. Bit of drama, bit of romance, bit of smut, bit of everything really! I hope you enjoy **

**A Bad Day**

Tony DiNozzo was having a bad day. First of all he slept through his alarm, which meant he missed his morning run. Then he couldn't find his keys. The he got stuck in traffic. He breezed into NCIS ten minutes late, earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Gibbs.

"Sorry, Boss" he mumbled, earning himself another slap.

"Coffee run" Gibbs simply said, before sitting back at his desk. Ziva and McGee hid their smiles behind their computers and Tony sighed.

"On it, boss" he said, before turning around and walking back into the elevator. He tapped his foot impatiently as he stood in line at the nearest Starbucks, already in a bad mood. However, this didn't stop him giving the pretty blonde barista behind the counter a winning smile and a cheeky wink as he collected his orders. He also made a point of stopping by the closest 7/11 to pick up a Caf-Pow for Abs. He might as well try to be in _someone's_ good books this morning. He returned to the office, drinks in hand, and placed them on the appropriate person's desks.

"Thanks, kid" teased McGee

"Don't push it McProbie" Tony growled and McGee laughed, shaking his head, returning to his stack of paperwork.

"Thank you, Tony" smiled Ziva as he handed over her tea

"Don't get used to it" he said with a sarcastic smile. He popped Gibb's coffee on his desk without a word, and the returned to his own. He took a healthy chug of his latte, and turned on his computer, almost forgetting Abby's Caf-Pow. He excused himself from the bull pen and headed on down to Abby's lab. As usual, some heavy metal music pounded from her lab and Tony chuckled to himself. He could practically see the goth-cum-forensic specialist dancing around her lab as she worked in his head, but as he walked through the door he was left surprised, and confused by what he saw.

The raven haired woman had been replaced with a chocolate haired mystery woman. Tony stood and watched her with a frown on his face. She didn't even notice he was there. She sang along perfectly, dancing around a little as she studied something through a microscope. Tony noticed a ring in her nose, and a bright red streak in her hair, framing the right side of her face. She had a good body, of what he could see from the lab coat she was wearing, and he chuckled as he noticed the combat boots on her feet. Abby's replacement was like a little Abby clone. Mystery girl pulled away from the microscope and twirled around, catching sight of Tony stood in the doorway, and let out a scream of surprise, dropping the paperwork she had picked up. Tony set the Caf-Pow on the side and immediately bent down to help her with the papers, doing his best not to let his eyes linger on her long legs coming out from under her plaid skirt, or on her cleavage revealed by her low cut black top. Yup, she was definitely like Abby alright, sisters maybe? Friends? More than friends? He'd always wondered about Abby secretly…maybe she swung both ways? _Do you listen to yourself, DiNozzo?, _he thought.

"You scared the bejeezus outta me!" the mystery girl gasped as she frantically gathered up the papers.

"I'm sorry, I don't normally have that effect on women" Tony teased and she rolled her eyes, _her big, beautiful blue eyes…_

"I'm sure" she said sarcastically and laughed. They both stood up and Tony handed her the papers he was holding. "Thanks"

"No problem" Tony rubbed the back of his neck, cocking his head "Now, I don't mean to be rude or anything but where-"

"Tony! I see you met my new assistant!" Abby ran over and sweeped up the Caf-Pow waiting for her on the counter.

"Assistant?" Tony questioned, looking at the new girl. She gave him a smile.

"She says assistant, but really I'm just as qualified as her" she teased, tilting her head towards Abby "What she means is, they hired an extra forensic specialist to help with the workload, but for now I'm just learning the ropes. I'm Brody" she extended her hand to Tony, who took it and kissed it.

"_Enchante_, Brody, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony" he winked as Abby rolled her eyes in the background. Brody let out a snort of laughter and let go of his hand.

"Alright, Casanova" she laughed and Tony's smile faltered, normally the whole kiss on the hand thing worked a charm.

"So, Abs, how come you never said you were getting an assist-uh, another _person_ in the lab?" he caught himself saying assistant, but hastily changed it when he noticed Brody's glare.

"I didn't even know until Gibbs told me" Abby shrugged "To be honest, I was kinda pissed at first, but then I found out it was Brody and I just couldn't say no"

"You guys know each other?"

"Yup. We grew up with each other, but lost touch when we went to different colleges" Brody said, taking the Caf-Pow Abby was offering her with a raised eyebrow. She took a cautious small sip, her eyes widening as the delicious beverage slid down her throat "Oh my god, that's amazing! Dude, I need to get one of these!"

"Tony will be more than glad to get you one; he delivers every morning, right Tony?" Abby smiled at Tony, who narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah, sure" he mumbled. "So anyway, Brody, how did you land the job here?"

"Well, I was working forensics for the FBI but…" Brody cleared her throat "Ya know, circumstances change and all that, then my uncle got in touch telling me about the position"

"Your uncle works here?" Tony leant against the doorway of the lab, his arms folded, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Yeah, he's kinda high up, I think. He's been like a dad to me since my dad, his brother in law, was killed in action."

"Navy?"

"Petty Officer First Class" she said proudly, and Tony nodded, impressed. "Yeah, when he was killed, I was only about 14 and knew straight away I wanted to help catch the bad guys. That's how I got into forensics, but when I tried to apply to NCIS before, there weren't any available positions, so I applied for the FBI instead"

"Well, glad to have you on board, newbie" Tony gave her a winning smile and she returned it, flushing slightly. Her eyes darted behind him and back to him, and he furrowed his brow in confusion. The smack on the back of his head seconds later answered his question.

"Just because it's Monday and there's nothing to do, DiNozzo, it doesn't mean you can goof off and harass these two beautiful women" Gibb's harsh tone barked in his ear, as the older man weaved around him and placed two more Caf-Pows on the counter, winking at Brody, who smiled back at him. "I see you've met my niece?"

"Y-_your_ niece, Boss?" Tony spluttered as Gibbs wrapped an arm around Brody's small shoulders and gave her a squeeze. His stomach clenched and sank, now he had no chance of getting to know this beautiful girl better…

Yep, Tony DiNozzo was having a bad day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I haven't been getting many alerts for this one, but for those that are reading, reviewing, alerting etc thank you SO much, I will continue writing it for you!**

**Getting To Know You**

Brody winced as the palm of her uncles hand connected with the back of this Tony's head. She had to stifle a giggle, it was kinda funny. Here he was, so full of himself, arrogant in the sexiest way, and her good ol' Uncle Jethro managed to put him back in his place with a well timed smack.

"Just because its Monday and there's nothing to do, DiNozzo, it doesn't mean you can goof off and harass these two beautiful women" Gibb scolded as he set two more of those delicious sugary drinks on the side for the girls. Brody smiled at her uncle as he gave her a wink. "I see you've met my niece?"

"Y-your niece, Boss?" Special agent DiNozzo spluttered as Jethro wrapped an arm around Brody's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Did I stutter, DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied and Brody couldn't help but giggle at Tonys expression. The Israeli chick she'd met earlier...Ziva?... Creeped up behind Tony and muttered in his ear

"If you had been the early bird Tony then you might have just caught the maggot" she teased

"Worm, Zee-vah, _worm_" he growled back, his face a little flushed from the embarrassment. Brody and Ziva shared a smile; she liked her already.

"Well now that Tony has made an ass out of himself, we'll leave you to it, ladies" Ziva smiled and grabbed DiNozzo by his ear, yanking him out of the lab. His face twisted a little in pain but he tried to keep his cool, giving the new girl yet another 100 watt smile and wink, before yelping out in pain along the corridor. Abby and Brody laughed heartily, and Jethro gave his niece a quick kiss on the head.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask Abby" he teased and Brody shook her head, smiling.

"And if DiNozzo harasses you anymore, just remind him I know how to get rid of a body without leaving any evidence behind" he winked at his niece, before giving Abby a peck on the cheek and leaving the lab. Brody chuckled, shuffling her paperwork in her hands. She felt Abby's eyes on her, she turned to face her friend and she was met with a sly smile.

"Can I help you?" Brody asked sarcastically, but still smiling.

"You like him" Abby singsonged, poking her friend in the arm.

"Of course I like him, he's my uncle, you weirdo" Brody laughed, taking a seat at the computer desk and pulling out the files she was going to arrange. Abby leant on the desk next to her, propping her head on her hands.  
"Ew not Gibbs, dummy! Tony!"

Brody felt her face flush

"Abs, I've only just met the guy"

"Exactly, you have eyes don't you? What straight woman wouldn't like him? He's gorgeous!"

"So, McGee, huh Abs? Didn't think you liked 'em pasty and nerdy..." Brody quickly changed the subject, considering it a victory when a faint blush began to creep up Abby's normally Snow White cheeks. "But I guess he's kind of cute-"

"Okay okay! You win, we'll change topic, but you stay away from my boyfriend, you!" Abby pointed a teasing finger at Brody, who growled playfully and snapped at it. The girls erupted into laughter before snapping out of it and carrying on with their work.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was an extremely uneventful afternoon on the forensics side of things, and once Abby was confident that Brody was well and truly settled in, she allowed Gibbs to steal his niece away and send her to the morgue for a few hours. Brody had a growing interest in medical examination, and seeing as they werent dealing with any major cases right now, Gibbs saw no harm in her just observing for a while. Gibbs opened the door for his niece and she stepped in the bright room, a smile stretching across her face when she saw her uncle's old friend studying a clipboard intently. Mr Palmer was nowhere to be seen at that moment.

"Ducky!" Brody smiled and the old man looked up, a smile lighting up his face as he outstretched his arms and embraced his best friends niece.

"Brody, my dear, what a pleasure it is to see you! Why, you were only this high" he held out a hand to his mid torso, "when I saw you last! How have you been?!"

"Just about the same as always, Duck" she smiled "ya know, aside from-"

"Jethro filled me in, dear, don't get yourself upset explaining it to me" Ducky said softly, patting her arm and she gave him a small smile. Gibbs cleared his throat.

"So, Duck, how'd you feel about letting Brody hover around here for a few hours?"

"I thought she was Abby's assistant?" Ducky asked, his confusion clear in expression. Brody coughed slightly at the word 'assistant', but let it slide. She shrugged.

"It's a quiet day, besides, Director Shepard said it was okay for me to float, I'm just kinda...interested?"

"Nothing I like to see more than a curious mind" mused Ducky and Brody gave him a cheeky wink. "Well it's fine with me, Jethro, Mr Palmer should be back soon, and I have a few bodies I need to finish carrying out post mortems on, it will be good observation for you, Brody"

"Thanks Duck" Jethro nodded at his friend before leaving them to it. A few hours and a change of clothes later, Brody was hanging out by the bull pen waiting for her uncle to finish up his paperwork. She sat in the empty chair next to his desk, spinning absent mindedly from side to side, casting the odd glance to Tony, who made a point of keeping his head down and his eyes off his boss' pretty niece.

"So, Brody, how did you enjoy your first day?" Ziva asked, tearing her eyes away from her computer screen for one minute to look at the other woman.

"It was awesome, just like my old job but better" Brody grinned "got my hands dirty, learnt some new stuff, discovered a new caffeine addiction...yeah it was great"

"Just watch that Caf Pow stuff" McGee smiled "I'm pretty sure Abby's drank so much of that stuff it makes up about 95% of her blood"

"Noted" Brody mock saluted McGee, making him chuckle. Tony sighed, sitting up straight in his chair and stretching, groaning with his movements.

"We'll that's me done for the night boss, that report you wanted is done and dusted" he said, walking over to Gibbs' desk and proudly placing his finished paperwork on his boss' desk.

"Congratulations, DiNozzo, now take my niece home will you? She's driving me crazy with that damn chair" Gibbs replied, not even looking up from his report. Brody immediately stopped swinging, her face feeling hot. Tony's eyes darted quickly from Brody to Gibbs. Then back again.

"You-you sure boss?" Surely Gibbs never better than to leave tony alone with a ln attractive woman? Although, Brody wasn't really the type of girl Tony would usually go for. She wasn't blonde, tanned and model-thin, nor did she have the perfect surgically enhanced chest, but she was a beauty none the less.

"I can take her if you want, Gibbs" offered Ziva but Gibbs glared at her.

"I don't think so David, not until that report is filed and on my desk, you're not going anywhere"

Ziva pursed her lips together and nodded, casting an apologetic look to Brody. Brody sighed and picked up her backpack, standing up.  
"We'll then, lead the way Casanova" she teased and Tony grinned at her, as he lead her out of the bullpen.

"Rule number 12, DiNozzo!" Called Gibbs, still not looking away from his paperwork, just as the elevator doors slid closed. Brody cocked an eyebrow.

"Rule number 12? What does that mean?"

"Uh nothing, just your uncle being...your uncle" stammered Tony and she laughed

"Yeah he does that a lot"

"Heh. So, what was it like growing up with Gibbs? Was he always grouchy?"

Brody smiled at Tony, shaking her head

"No, well a little bit after...ya know" Brody swallowed hard at the memory of the death of her aunt and cousin "but he's awesome really. Ever since my dad died he's been like a second father to me, he really takes care of me."

"I can see that" Tony agreed and she smiled, looking down at her feet, the two of them unable to think what to say next.

"Ya know the whole smacking you upside the head is a sign of affection though, right?" Brody said as they left the elevator and walked across the parking lot. Tony laughed a little.

"You saying he smacks you in the head too?"

"Well no-"

"Didn't think so" Tony grinned, pulling out his car keys from his pocket. He led her over to a sleek black sports car. She cocked her eyebrow once more as she looked at the vehicle. "What?" He asked, unlocking the door

"Kinda flashy for an NCIS agent, isn't it?"

Tony shrugged, grinning.

"What can I say? I like things that look good" he winked at her, and she laughed

"Maybe, but you know what they say about men with expensive, fancy cars..." She teased, opening the passenger door and sliding in. Tony chuckled, getting in himself and fastening his seatbelt. He started the engine.

"Sweetheart, that definitely isn't the case with me" he winked at her again and she rolled her eyes laughing.

"Whatever Don Juan, just take me home"

"Are you sure? We barely know each other..."

"Yeah and something tells me that doesn't usually stop you" Brody retorted and Tony chuckled louder.

"I love a girl with attitude" he pulled out of the car park and onto the streets of Washington DC. "So, sweet cheeks, where to?"

"I'm presuming you know where my uncle lives?" she settled into the black leather seat, casting a sideways smile at the Italian. "I've yet to find a new apartment, so I'm staying with him for a while"

"How come you had to move? The FBI headquarters aren't far from here" Tony crooked an eyebrow in question. Brody swallowed hard.

"I, uh, fancied a change of scenery" she answered, uneasily. Tony didn't quite believe her, but he didn't press. They rode the rest of the way in silence, and when Tony pulled up outside Gibb's house, he was kind of relieved the awkward silence was over. Brody thanked him and stepped out of the car, but bent down and looked at Tony questioningly before he drove off. "So um, do you know any good running spots around here? I lived over on the other side of town before and now…I have no idea where I can go" she laughed a little, shrugging her bag up onto her shoulder a little more.

"Sure, I can, uh, pick you up in the morning and show you my route if you want? I can swing by about six?" Tony offered, and she gave him a stunning smile, nodding.

"That sounds great, Tony, thanks"

He smiled at her before they said goodbye, and he drove home. Brody unlocked the front door and stepped in, sighing. She leant her back against the door and grinned like a fool, letting out a small squeak of joy.

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note : So I changed this around a little bit, the idea of Brody being both an ME and a forensics specialist was a little...silly. I was extremely tired when I wrote this chapter, so apologies, she's just a forensics specialist with an INTEREST in medical examination, but she wont be helping out Ducky and Palmer, sorry guys! (thanks to apester for making me see the error of my ways!)**


End file.
